1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamping device and a stamping method that forms a desired stamp image on a surface of a processing target by stamping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a stamping device is known that forms a desired image, for example, a photo image, a two-dimensional symbol or the like by forming a plurality of dot-shaped stamping indentations on a surface of a processing target formed of, for example, a metal material that is plastically deformable relatively easily such as gold, platinum, brass, aluminum, stainless steel or the like, or a resin material such as acrylic resin or the like. An example of the two-dimensional symbol is a two-dimensional code including squares called “cells” arrayed in a matrix; specifically, a QR code (registered trademark), a data matrix or the like. Such a stamping device stamps a tip of a needle-shaped processing tool on a surface of a processing target secured by a securing jig, so that a plurality of dot-shaped stamping indentations are formed on the surface.
A two-dimensional symbol is formed on a surface of a steel tool for medical uses such as, for example, a knife, a clamp or the like by use of such a stamping device as follows. First, the steel tool for medical uses, on which the two-dimensional symbol is to be formed, is secured to a securing jig while being positioned. Then, various settings are made regarding the stamping force by which stamping is to be performed on the surface of a processing target (more specifically, the steel tool for medical uses described above) by a processing tool, the size of an image to be formed by the stamping (stamp image) and the like. After the settings, data used to perform the stamping (stamping data) is created based on data representing the two-dimensional symbol and the various settings that have been input to, for example, a microcomputer of the stamping device. When an instruction is issued to perform the stamping on the processing target, a stamping head having the processing tool attached thereto is controlled by the microcomputer so that the stamping is performed on the surface of the processing target. Thus, a stamp image such as the two-dimensional symbol is formed on the surface of the processing target. The processing target is positioned by fine-adjusting the position of the securing jig or the position of the processing target such that a central position of an area of the surface of the processing target on which the stamp image is to be formed is irradiated with light from a laser pointer.
However, with the above-described conventional stamping device, even when the processing target is positioned by use of a laser pointer or the like, there are cases where the stamp image such as the two-dimensional symbol is not formed at an appropriate position on the surface of the processing target. More specifically, there are cases where the stamp image extends beyond a desired stamping area, or the shape of the stamp image is distorted and thus cannot be recognized.
When the stamp image cannot be formed inside the desired stamping area, the surface of the processing target having the stamp image formed thereon is ground by a grinder or the like to erase the stamp image. Then, the processing target is positioned again, and the stamp image such as the two-dimensional symbol or the like is formed again. Until the stamp image is formed inside the desired stamping area, the above-described process of positioning of the processing target, performing the stamping, and erasing the stamp image is repeated. An unexperienced operator often performs such a process repeatedly. This is time-consuming and often decreases the operation efficiency.